I Love You Whatever You are
by AlVer Sayn
Summary: hehehehe... ini fanfic pertama gue... maaf klo jlek...


I Love You, Whatever You are!

Sore hari yang indah Ai tengah duduk di sebuah taman. Ia tampak memainkan yoyo ditangannya. Ia benar-benar bosan hari itu. Matanya melihat anak-anak yang sedang bermain-main dengan riang, ia jadi teringat disaat dia melakukan kecerobohan yang berakibat fatal untuknya. Ya...tanpa sengaja ia meminum kembali APTX 4869. Ketika itu ia sudah terbebas dari organisasi hitam yang sudah di berantas habis dan ia juga berhasil menemukan Antidote APTX 4869. Ia benar-benar merasa bodoh karena mengira APTX itu dengan obat flu padahal pada saat itu ia sudah berumur 17 tahun sebagai Ai Haibara. Jadi ia kembali mengecil ketika meminum APTX itu. Setelah kembali mengecil Ai meminum Antidote temuannya, tapi ia tidak merasakan efek apa-apa dan dia tahu ia tak akan kembali seperti sedia kala. Ai benar-benar frustasi sehingga ia mengurung diri selama berbulan-bulan. Professor yang khawatir menganalisis ulang Antidote itu, dan ia mengetahui bahwa tubuh Ai sudah kebal terhadap Antidote itu. Professor Agasa tak tahu harus berbuat apalagi, jadi yang dapat ia lakukan hanya menghibur Ai yang tiap hari hanya melamun dan tubuhnya pun semakin kurus. Apalagi setelah Conan kembali menjadi Shinichi, Ai benar-benar merasa kesepian, dan ia tak tahu di mana keberadaan Shinichi yang sudah benar-benar menghilang dari hidupnya. Padahal ia belum pernah mengutarakan perasaannya selama ini kepada Conan. Ia sering kali berfikir walaupun ia mengatakan perasaannya pada Conan itu tak akan membuat Conan memindahkan hatinya dari Ran kepadanya. Ia merasa bodoh telah mencintai detektif itu. Apalagi sekarangpun Ai sudah tahu kalau Shinichi sudah menikah dengan Ran dan kabarnya ia sudah memiliki anak. Lamunan Ai buyar karena mendengar teriakan anak-anak yang sedang bermain di sana.

"Kakak cantik, ambilkan bola yang ada di dekat kaki kakak, dong"pinta seorang anak kecil sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Ai. Ai tersenyum kemudian melempar bola kaki itu ke arah anak kecil itu.

"terima kasih, kakak cantik"kata anak kecil itu sambil memperlihatkan senyum termanisnya.

Ai tersenyum balik dan meninggalkan taman itu.

Sekarang Ai sudah berumur 17 tahun meskipun umur aslinya 37 tahun. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk mengulang kembali pendidikannya, meskipun ia sudah sangat jenius sesekolah. Guru-guru pun tak habis fikir bagaimana anak kelas 1 SD seperti Ai bisa mengerjakan soal kimia ujian masuk Universitas Tokyo dengan mudah.

Sekarang pun banyak yang menidolakannya, ia jenius, ia juga sangat cantik dengan rambut pirang stroberinya, dan ia sang ketua OSIS yang bertampang cool. Ia sangat sempurna di mata laki-laki manapun. Dapat berbicara dengan Ai merupakan sebuah keberuntungan karena ia jarang terlihat ngerumpi dengan anak-anak yang sebaya dengannya. Ia juga lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di laboratorium ketimbang makan dikantin. Dan ia juga sering di jadikan taruhan untuk anak laki-laki, ya...siapa yang bisa mengajaknya berkencan maka ialah pemenangnya. Ai juga tidak suka dengan acara kumpul-kumpul dengan temannya dan ia lebih suka menemani Professor Agasa yang sudah renta di rumah. Professor Agasa memang sudah tua, namun ia masih tetap gagah untuk melakukan penelitian serta mengikuti jumpa ilmuwan di berbagai negara. Ai harus berterima kasih banyak karena selama ini Professor Agasa sudah banyak membantunya.

Pagi-pagi sekali Ai sudah berangkat ke sekolah karena hari ini dimulainya ajaran tahun baru setelah libur yang lumayan panjang.

"Ah, Kak Ai! Ini aku bawakan oleh-oleh dari Hokkaido"kata seorang murid laki-laki.

"ya, Kak Ai, aku juga bawa oleh-oleh dari Paris"kata murid laki-laki lainnya.

"aku juga kak, aku juga"murid laki-laki mulai mengerumuni Ai.

Ai hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum cuek dan segera menerobos kerumunan itu.

"haaah...baru saja masuk sudah bergini!"kata Ai sambil mengelus dadanya yang sesak. Ia segera duduk di kursinya dan mengeluarkan buku catatan penelitiannya.

"halo Ai..."sapa Fumi

"ya..."jawab Ai singkat tanpa melihat kearah Fumi teman sekelasnya itu.

"hm...ngomong-ngomong, apa kau dapat pacar semester ini?"tanya Fumi sambil duduk di sebelah kursi Ai. Ai menatap wajah Fumi dengan heran lalu menjawab.

"aku malas mencari pacar"kata Ai singkat, padat dan sangat mengena.

"aku sudah 12 kali gonta-ganti pacar loooo"kata Fumi. Ai hanya bisa memutar bola matanya.

"oo..."

"kau ini kenapa sih, Ai. Padahal banyak cowok-cowok tampan yang suka padamu tapi kenapa kamu bersikap sebaliknya sih..."kata Fumi.

'ya...karena umurku bukan 17 tahun bodoh! Umurku sekarang sudah TIGA PULUH TUJUH tahun!'pekik Ai dalam hati.

"hm...bukan urusanmu"kata Ai datar.

Di sisi lain ada seorang murid laki-laki yang sangat tampan, cerdas, dan tak kalah cool dari Ai ia adalah Conan Kudo. Tapi ia adik kelas Ai karena ia kelas 2 SMA dan Ai sudah kelas 3 SMA. Ia sangat jago bermain bola kaki dan termasuk pemain terbaik musim kemarin. Ia juga pemain andalan dan di takuti oleh tim-tim dari SMA lain. Selain itu ia juga tak kalah tenarnya dari Ai, seluruh murid perempuan selalu terpesona melihat senyum palsunya yang menawan, namun tidak untuk Ai. Ai merasa kalau Conan sangat mirip dengan Shinichi selebihnya tidak. Ia juga biasa-biasa saja dengan kehadiran Conan yang sering menggodanya dengan senyuman manis ataupun kata-kata rayuan yang membuat Ai mau memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya. Conan selalu bertampang Pangeran di depan siapapun, itulah mengapa dia sangat di kagumi seluruh isi SMA Teitan kecuali Ai Haibara si The Queen of Ice.

Sorenya seperti biasa Ai selalu pulang terakhir karena ia sering menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan sekolah. Sore itu hujan deras, untung saja ia membawa payung. Ketika akan keluar dari gedung ia terkejut melihat Conan berdiri mematung di lapangan bola dengan baju yang sudah basah kuyup. Ai menggelengkan kepalanya dan segera melepas jaketnya. Ia menghampiri Conan dan memayunginya. Conan yang kaget menoleh ke belakang, ia tampak terkejut dengan kehadiran Ai yang menatapnya dengan sinis.

"kau ini kenapa?,dasar bodoh!"kata Ai dingin. Conan masih terdiam menatap Ai.

"Ck.. .ck..."gumam Ai sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"sudah, pergilah sana!"kata Conan membuka suara.

"mana bisa aku pergi, kalau melihatmu di sini"kata Ai.  
"memangnya kenapa? Kau itu bukan siapa-siapa aku!"kata Conan ketus.

"memang sih, tapi kau kan adik kelasku, jadi ayo kita pulang. Aku akan mengantarmu"kata Ai masih dengan nada dingin. Ai pun menutupi tubuh Conan yang basah itu dengan Jaketnya.

"Ayo pulang"kata Ai dengan nada sedikit memaksa. Akhirnya Conan menuruti Ai dan ia berjalan di samping Ai.

"apa masalahmu, ceritakan saja! mungkin aku bisa membantu"kata Ai datar.

"hm...aku bingung Kak Ai, kakiku cidera karena latihan sepak bola kemarin tapi kejuaraan Sepak Bola akan diadakan 2 minggu lagi, aku takut aku tidak bisa bermain maksimal"kata Conan dengan sedih.

"haaah, kau ini benar-benar bodoh, jadi itu alasanmu berdiri seperti patung di tengah hujan deras begini?"kata Ai meninggikan volume suaranya.

Conan menatap takut wajah Ai lalu ia mengangguk.

"ya sudah! Aku akan mengobati cideramu, ayo ikut aku" kata Ai mengomandoi. Conan mengikuti Ai dari belakang.

+Di Rumah Ai+

Tok...tok...

"Professor,aku pulang..."kata Ai sambil mempersilahkan Conan masuk rumahnya.

"Ah, kau sudah pulang, Haibara...lho? siapa itu?"tanya Professor Agasa.

"Dia adik kelasku, Conan Kudo."kata Ai.

"hehehe, Saya Conan Kudo,salam kenal"kata Conan sambil tersenyum manis.

"ya, saya Hiroshi Agasa. Kakek Ai"kata Professor Agasa sambil tersenyum.

"Professor, aku pinjam alat terapi buatanmu kemarin, dong"pinta Ai.

"untuk apa?"tanya Professor Agasa bingung.

"ini, untuk anak ini, kakinya cedera, padahal 2 minggu lagi ia akan bertanding"kata Ai.

"oooo...begitu, kau tenang saja Conan, tak butuh waktu lama untuk menyembuhkan kakimu! Hanya dalam beberapa jam saja!"kata Professor Agasa. Ia pun masuk keruang kerjanya dan mengambil alat yang di minta Ai.

Beberapa jam kemudian.

"wah, sudah malam, tampaknya kau harus pulang, Conan"kata Ai dengan nada datar.

"ya, sepertinya begitu"kata Conan.

"nah, kakimu sudah sembuh sekarang. Jadi pulanglah sendiri"kata Ai.

"kok gitu sih, kak Ai"rengek Conan.

"haaaaah, ayo aku antar kamu pulang"kata Ai. Ia pun mengantar Conan dengan mobil VW milik professor. Terpampang jelas di depan rumah itu 'Keluarga Kudo'. Ia jadi teringat dengan Shinichi.

"nah, sepertinya kau sudah kehilangan sikap coolmu Conan, akan sangat malu sekali jika teman-temanmu tahu orang setenar kamu diantar pulang oleh seorang gadis, heh"kata Ai sambil tersenyum sinis.

"tidak apa-apa, memang apa hubungannya denganmu?"tanya Conan tak kalah sinis.

"yah, tak kusangka pangeran SMA Teitan minta di antar oleh The Queen of Ice"kata Ai masih dengan nada sinisnya.

"huuuh, kau memang selalu seperti itu, Kak Ai"kata Conan sambil menghela nafas.

"sekarang,cepat turun dari mobilku, karena kau sudah sampai"kata Ai. Conan pun turun dari mobil Ai dengan lesu, Karena jarang sekali teman-temannya dapat berbicara langsung dengan Ai seperti dirinya saat ini.

"Kak Ai tidak mau mampir dulu?"tawar Conan.

"yapz...kapan-kapan saja, masih banyak pekerjaan yang belum ku selesaikan. Jaga dirimu baik-baik"kata Ai. Ia pun berlalu dari rumah kediaman keluarga Kudo.

Conan masuk kedalam rumahnya dengan santai tanpa mengetahui betapa khawatirnya ayah dan ibunya.

"dari mana saja kau Conan?"tanya Shinichi Kudo, ayahnya Conan.

"sudahlah ayah, aku sangat capek. Nanti besok saja ku jelaskan. Sekarang aku mau tidur"kata Conan sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya di lantai 2.

"iya, melihatnya sampai di rumah dengan selamat sudah harus kita syukuri,ayah"kata Ran Kudo, Ibu Conan.

Conan segera merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur, lalu ia melepaskan jaket Ai yang lupa ia kembalikan. Ia tatap jaket itu lalu ia jadikan penutup tubuhnya dan ia pun tertidur.

Esoknya...

"Conan! Bangun"teriak ibu Conan.

Conan tidak bergeming dan terlihat menggigil. Ran menghampiri anaknya itu, lalu ia meraba dahinya. "sepertinya kau demam"kata Ran sambil menyingkirkan jaket Ai dari tubuh Conan. Conan menarik jaket itu lalu di dekapnya dengan erat. "kau tidak mau jaket itu di cuci?"tanya Ran dengan lembut. Conan mengangguk lemah.

"memangnya punya siapa itu?"tanya Ran lagi. Conan hanya diam. Ran melihat bet nama di dada sebelah kiri jaket itu.

"Ai Haibara"kata Ran sambil mengamati bet itu. Conan terkejut dan wajahnya memerah.

"Ai Haibara, sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama ini"kata Ran sambil memegang dagunya.

"Kau istirahat saja, tak usah sekolah hari ini"kata Ran dan ia berlalu dari kamar Conan.

Siangnya Shinichi pulang lebih cepat karena ia berhasil memecahkan kasus lebih cepat karena dia mengkhawatirkan kondisi Conan yang sakit. Setibanya di rumah ia melihat Conan duduk di sofa sambil menikmati secangkir teh hangat.

"apa kau benar-benar sakit, Conan?"tanya Shinichi.

"ya, tadi pagi. Dan sepertinya aku sudah baikan siang ini"kata Conan, ia kembali menyesapi tehnya.

"nah, sekarang ayah mau bertanya. Kemana kamu pergi kemarin sampai pulang malam hari?"tanya Shinichi dengan lembut.

"ehm...anu ayah, aku ke tempat kakak kelasku, ia bilang bisa mengobati kakiku yang cedera"kata Conan.

"ooo... begitu, sini ayah lihat kakimu"kata Shinichi sambil mengangkat kaki anaknya ke atas Sofa.

"tuhkan, aku sudah tidak cedera lagi ayah!"kata Conan.

Tok...tok...tok...

Conan segera beranjak untuk membuka pintu. Ia kaget sekaligus senang karena yang datang adalah Ai.

"e...a...ehm...Kak Ai? Kenapa kau kemari?"tanya Conan mencoba bersikap cool meski ia sangat senang luar biasa.

"ini, sepatumu tertinggal"kata Ai dengan datar sambil menunjukkan sepatu Conan.

"Conan, siapa yang datang? Kenapa tidak kamu persilahkan masuk?"kata Shinichi dari dalam rumah.

"ah iya ayah! Kak Ai,ayo masuk. Jangan sungkan"kata Conan sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Ai.

"Cih, berhentilah bersikap begitu"kata Ai dengan dingin. Ia pun masuk ke dalam rumah Conan.

"permisi, paman"kata Ai pura-pura sopan.

Shinichi menoleh dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat wanita yang selama ini dirindukannya sudah berdiri di depannya. Ia tak mampu berkata-kata. Ia tak dapat menahan rindunya.

"maaf, paman. Apakah ada sesuatu di wajah saya?"tanya Ai karena ia tidak mengenali Shinichi yang sekarang. Shinichi segera beranjak dari sofanya dan memeluk Ai dengan erat.

"Haibara, ini kau kan? Ini kau kan, Haibara?"kata Shinichi yang tidak dapat membendung rasa rindunya. Ai mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi Shinichi tetap memeluknya dengan erat.

"Ayaaaah! Apa yang ayah lakukan pada kak Ai?"pekik Conan yang terkejut melihat ayahnya memeluk kakak kelasnya itu. Shinichi langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

"jangan bilang kalau kau detektif bodoh itu"kata Ai dengan sinis.

"ya! Itu aku! Akulah detektif bodoh itu, detektif yang belum pernah mengucapkan terima kasih padamu"kata Shinichi. Ai kaget setengah mati, ia mundur beberapa langkah saking tidak percayanya.

"Kak Ai pasti kenal dengan ayahku, dia detektif yang hebat"kata Conan dengan bangga.

"jadi Conan itu anak mu ya, tuan Detektif?"tanya Ai dengan sinis.

"iya, dia anakku. Sumpah, Ai! Aku sangat rindu padamu"kata Shinichi.

"hentikan ocehan bodohmu itu, tuan detektif. Kau tak mau kan anakmu yang tampan ini salah sangka"kata Ai sambil melirik ke arah Conan dengan dingin.

"Ayah mengenal Kak Ai? "kata Conan.

"iya tentu saja aku mengenal Ai!"kata Shinichi. Shinichi kembali memeluk Ai dengan erat.

"cepat lepaskan aku,bodoh! Kau mau istrimu melihat kau memeluk gadis SMA?"tanya Ai dengan sinis.

"apa kau tak merindukan aku, Ai?"tanya Shinichi. Conan menatap Ayahnya dan Ai dengan tatapan bingung.

"tidak, untuk apa aku merindukan orang yang tiba-tiba meninggalkanku tanpa sepatah kata pun"kata Ai dengan dingin. Shinichi masih memeluknya dengan erat.

"maafkan aku Ai, maafkan aku. Aku...aku..."Shinichi tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya karena rasa sesal yang menumpuk di dadanya.

"sudah ayah! Kau itu sudah tua, bagaimana kalau ibu melihatmu? Kau akan langsung di beri jurus karate andalannya!"kata Conan sambil berusaha melepas pelukan Shinichi pada Ai.

"iya, tuan detektif! Cepat lepaskan aku sekarang"kata Ai sambil memberontak. Seperti yang mereka pikirkan Ran datang sambil membawa kantong belanjanya. Ia begitu terkejut melihat Suaminya memeluk gadis yang masih muda.

"Shinichiiiiiiiiiiiii, apa yang kamu lakukaaaan, HAAAH?"teriak Ran. Shinichi melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ran, tak mungkin kau melupakan wajah ini"kata Shinichi sambil memutar Ai agar menghadap ke arah Ran. Ai juga tidak mengenali Ran yang wajahnya mulai keriput. Ran membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar karena tak percaya.

"Ai-Chan?"pekik Ran. Ran segera memeluk Ai, Ai tersenyum kemudian membalas pelukan Ran.

"tak kusangka kau jadi cantik begini"kata Ran sambil mengelus rambut Ai.

"hehehehe, biasa saja, Kak Ran"kata Ai. Setelah melepas pelukannya, Ran menoleh ke arah Conan.

"kau dan Conan...Pacaran?"tanya Ran dengan polos.

"APAAAA?"pekik Shinichi tidak percaya.

"heh, memangnya kenapa kalau aku memacari anakmu, tuan detektif?"kata Ai sambil tersenyum sinis.

Conan begitu kaget mendengar penuturan Ai.

"ja..jadi...memang betul?"tanya Shinichi Shock.

"heh, tenang saja tuan detektif, aku tahu umurku sudah tua, tak usah khawatir"kata Ai sambil mengelus bahu Shinichi. Conan dan Ran menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan bingung.

"sudah tua?"tanya Conan bingung.

"ah...eh...maksudku, kau lebih cocok jadi adikku, begitu"kata Ai. Conan dan Ran mengangguk.

2 minggu setelah itu...

"para penonton, tampaknya pemain andalan dari SMA Teitan kembali melesat dan...Gooool!"teriak komentator. Tembakan jarak jauh yang dilakukan Conan melesat dan sukses menjebol gawang lawan.

"Dia mempersembahkan gol terakhir ini sebagai gol kemenangannya. Yak! Waktu berakhir dan SMA Teintan menang dengan skor 3-1!"teriak komentator dengan semangatnya. Semua yang ada di stadion berbahagia apalagi murid-murid SMA Teitan, mereka berjingkrak ria karena High School Cup jatuh kembali di tangan mereka. Shinichi dan Ran sangat bangga dengan anak mereka. Conan melambaikan tangannya ke arah ayah dan ibunya dengan senang. Tapi dia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari seseorang yang selalu menyemangatinya meski dengan kata-kata sarkatis siapa lagi kalau buka Ai Haibara. Ia mencari-cari sosok itu, tapi ia tidak menemukannya di mana pun. Hatinya tiba-tiba luruh karena merasakan ketidak hadiran kakak kelas yang sudah membuatnya menang itu. Tiba-tiba...

"kau hebat juga! Gol mu tadi bagus sekali, aku suka"kata Ai dengan datar sambil menepuk bahu Conan. Conan sangat senang dan langsung memeluk Ai.

"aku tak akan menang tanpamu, kak"bisik Conan. Teman-teman mereka yang ada di sana kagetnya bukan main, karena melihat Conan dan Ai berpelukan di pinggir lapangan. Banyak diantara mereka yang hatinya hancur melihat Conan dan Ai berpelukan.

"sudah, lepaskan aku! Lihat, kau mengotori bajuku!"kata Ai setengah mengomel.

Conan tersenyum kemudian dia melepaskan pelukannya.

"jangan pulang dulu ya, kak Ai. Aku mau mentraktirmu"kata Conan.

"tak usah repot-repot, karena aku akan ke bandara sekarang"kata Ai. Conan terbelalak kaget.

"mau kemana kak Ai?"tanya Conan dengan bingung sekaligus sedih.

"aku mau ke Swiss karena ada jumpa ilmuwan sedunia di sana. Aku hanya sebentar disana"kata Ai.

"berapa hari?"tanya Conan.

"sepertinya 2 minggu"kata Ai.

Conan menunduk sedih, sebenarnya ia ingin mengatakan kalau gol terakhirnya tadi ingin ia persembahkan untuk Ai. Tapi ia terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya.

"2 minggu itu lama, kak Ai"kata Conan.

"tenang saja! tidak ada lagi yang akan mengganggumu selama 2 minggu, jadi bersenang-senanglah."kata Ai datar.

'bersenang-senang tanpamu? Mana bisa, Kak Ai'kata Conan dalam hati. Ia begitu sedih karena Ai akan pergi ke Swiss meskipun hanya 2 minggu.

+Di rumah Conan+

"kamu kenapa,sih? Dari tadi hanya cemberut"kata Ran.

"heh? Mungkin hanya perasaan ibu"kata Conan.

"iya, aku juga merasa kau tak seceria di lapangan tadi"kata Shinichi.

"memangnya apa yang terjadi, Co-Chan?"tanya Ran sambil mengelus rambut anaknya itu.

"hm...aku tak tahu bu, apakah aku bisa tahan di tinggalkan Kak Ai selama 2 minggu"kata Conan. Shinichi yang mendengarnya terbelalak kaget, begitupun dengan Ran.

"a...apa maksudmu, Conan?"tanya Shinichi.

"aku...aku...tak mau Kak Ai meninggalkan aku, meskipun itu hanya sedetik"kata Conan sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Shinichi meneguk kopinya yang hampir muncrat dengan susah payah karena ia sangat terkejut dengan penuturan Conan.

"kenapa kau bersikap begitu, Conan? Kamukan bukan siapa-siapanya"kata Ran

"entahlah, bu. Dia yang selama ini mengacaukan pikiranku, dia juga yang sudah membuat aku begini"kata Conan. Ran mengerti perasaan Conan sedangkan Shinichi mencoba mengatur detak jantungnya, karena dia nyaris kena serangan jantung karena penuturan Conan. Meskipun ia detektif yang tidak peka, tapi dia mengerti bagaimana orang jatuh cinta.

"jangan bilang kalau kau mencintainya, Conan"kata Shinichi pelan-pelan. Conan menatap ayahnya.

"ya! Aku betul-betul di buat gila karena memikirkannya, ayah. Sepertinya aku memang sudah jatuh cinta padanya."kata Conan. Shinichi dan Ran terperangah tak percaya. Mereka terbelalak mendengar Conan berbicara begitu. Apalagi Shinichi yang tahu seluk beluk hidup Ai serta dia juga tahu berapa umur Ai yang sebenarnya.

"ka...kau serius, Conan?"tanya Shinichi hati-hati.

"ya, Ayah! Aku serius. Dan aku akan berjuang untuk mendapatkannya, apapun yang terjadi"kata Conan dengan semangat. Shinichi tambah terbelalak tak percaya.

'Conan, kau tak sadar! Kau itu mencintai wanita yang setahun lebih tua dari ayah!'kata Shinichi dalam hati.

"aku mendukungmu, Conan. Aku sangat senang jika Ai-chan menjadi bagian dari keluarga kita"kata Ran dengan semangat. Shinichi langsung sweatdrop.

"bagaimana denganmu, Shin?"tanya Ran.

"sebaiknya, kau lupakan saja dia, Conan. Masih banyak wanita di luar sana, kan"kata Shinichi sambil menunduk menatap lantai. Conan dan Ran tak percaya dengan kata-kata Shinichi.

"melupakannya Ayah? Sulit bagiku menemukan wanita seperti dia, ayah."kata Conan.

"terserahlah, tapi aku hanya menyarankan saja"kata Shinichi. Ia pun beranjak dari sofa dan kembali keruang kerjanya.

2 minggu kemudian...

"aku senang Kak Ai kembali"kata Conan sambil menyeringai.

"hah? tak kusangka kau merindukanku"kata Ai sambil tersenyum sinis.

"kak Ai, aku ingin berkata jujur padamu"kata Conan.

"berkata jujur? Ya...katakan saja"kata Ai datar.

"hm...sebenarnya aku...aku...mencintaimu, Kak Ai"kata Conan. Jantung Ai berdegup kencang wajahnya memerah. Ia benar-benar terkejut dengan penuturan Conan. Ai memandang Conan lalu tersenyum manis. Conan terpesona melihat senyum manis Ai untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"Conan, kau akan menyesal pernah mencintaiku"kata Ai sambil memegang pipi Conan.

"aku tidak akan menyesal, Kak Ai."kata Conan dengan serius.

"kau tahu tidak Umurku berapa tahun?"tanya Ai tetap memandang mata biru Conan.

"17 tahun, tak apa-apa Kak Ai."kata Conan.

Ai terisak, air matanya keluar.

"sebaiknya, kau lupakan cintamu itu,Conan"kata Ai, air matanya terus keluar. Conan menghapus air mata Ai dengan jemarinya.

"kenapa aku harus melupakannya, Kak Ai? Kaulah orang terpenting dalam hidupku"kata Conan.

"aku mencintaimu, Conan. Tapi, tapi aku tak bisa. Aku tak mau membuatmu kecewa. Jadi, lupakan aku!"kata Ai. Ia pun berlari meninggalkan Conan.

"Kak Ai...Kak Ai...tungguu!"panggil Conan yang mencoba menyusul Ai. Namun ai sudah menghilang diantara keramaian.

+Dirumah Conan+

"Ayah, aku ingin berbicara denganmu"kata Conan datar sambil duduk dihadapan Shinichi.

"ada apa denganmu? Kenapa baru pulang sekolah kau sudah seperti ini?"tanya Shinich bingung.

"kalau aku bertanya, ayah harus jawab dengan jujur"kata Conan.

"iya...mau tanya Apa?"

"ini tentang Kak Ai, aku ingin tahu berapa umur Kak Ai?"kata Conan dengan nada menginterogasi.

Shinichi terkejut dia menatap mata Conan.

"kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya seperti itu?"Shinichi balik bertanya.

"sudahlah, ayah! Jawab saja"kata Conan.

"pastikan ibumu tidak tahu! Umurnya yang sebenarnya adalah 37 tahun, 1 tahun lebih tua dari ayah"bisik Shinichi dengan ragu-ragu. Conan terbelalak kaget.

"ayah serius?"tanya Conan.

"iya...haaahhh..."kata Shinichi sambil menghela nafas.

"kenapa dia masih telihat muda, ayah?"tanya Conan.

Akhirnya Shinichi menceritakan semua kisahnya dengan Ai. Sewaktu dia meminum racun itu sampai ia kembali seperti sedia kala. Tentang pertempuran mereka melawan organisasi itu. Serta asal-usul Ai. Semuanya Shinichi ceritakan. Ia tahu ini tak bagus, tapi ia tak mau membuat Ai susah dengan anaknya itu.

"kau harus menjaga rahasia besar ini"kata Shinichi setelah menceritakan semuanya. Conan mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Ia begitu kasihan dengan Ai setelah mendengar cerita dari ayahnya itu. Ia sama sekali tak membenci Ai, malah rasa cintanya pada wanita yang seharusnya menjadi bibinya itu makin bertambah kuat.

"aku tetap mencintainya meski dia sudah tua sekalipun"kata Conan, ia pun keluar rumah untuk menemui Ai di rumahnya. Ternyata Ai tidak ada di rumah, kata Professor Agasa Ai pergi ke taman kota. Dengan cepat Conan segera melesat pergi ke taman kota. Setelah sampai di sana,ia melihat Ai duduk sambil menangis. Hati Conan terasa seperti di iris mendengar tangisan yang tak pernah dia dengar sebelumnya. Ia menghampiri Ai dari belakang, lalu memeluknya erat.

"Co...Conan?"pekik Ai terkejut.

"kenapa kau lari, Bibi Ai?"tanya Conan. Ai terkejut bukan main mendengar Conan memanggilnya 'bibi'. Conan masih memeluknya erat.

"kau sudah tahu kan? Pergilah! Aku tak mau membuatmu kecewa"kata Ai dengan dingin sambil mengusap air matanya.

"kenapa aku harus pergi, bibi? Bukannya bibi juga mencintaiku?"bisik Conan dengan nada menggoda.

"haaaah...lepaskan aku, setan sepertiku tak cocok bersanding dengan malaikat sepertimu, makanya cari malaikat saja sana!"kata Ai dingin.

"tidak akan, aku tahu semuanya tentangmu, bibi."kata Conan. Ai mendengus kesal.

"pasti detektif sialan itu yang memberi tahumu, ya kan?"tanya Ai.

"hehehehe, iya sih. Jangan marah pada ayah ya bibi. Aku yang memaksanya"kata Conan manja.

"huuuh, berhentilah memanggilku 'bibi'!"kata Ai.

"hm...kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu 'sayang', bagaimana?"tanya Conan masih dengan nada menggoda.

"apalagi panggilan itu, aku mau muntah mendengarnya. Sudah kaukan sudah tahu, aku ini lebih pantas menjadi bibimu dari pada menjadi kekasihmu"kata Ai dingin.

"hehehehe, iya, itu umurmu yang dulu, tapi sekarang kau itu tetap berumur 17 tahun di mataku. Makanya izinkan aku untuk mencintaimu, Kak Ai"kata Conan dan nada bicaranyapun berubah menjadi serius. Ai tersenyum kemudian Ai memegang kedua pipi Conan dan mencium lipnya dengan lembut. "terima kasih, aku juga mencintaimu"bisik Ai setelah mengakhiri k...nya. Conan yang kaget akibat serangan dari Ai segera tersenyum semanis mungkin dan membalas serangannya.

"aku tak akan menyesal memilikimu, Kak Ai. I Love You, Whatever you are!"bisik Conan. (END)


End file.
